A Weapon Fit For Kings!
"...and now all we have to do is hide the ship until we can get a capsule to place it is." Casear sighed. They had managed to make it back to Earth fairly safely. They would have gotten back sooner, but Kurenai had insisted on getting caught into the orbit of a beautiful ice planet so she could gawk at it a little longer. Due to the unfortunate coincidence that it has also been the home planet of the Frost Race had led to near unfortunate consequences, but they managed to make it back with no additional problems. Baelia smiled. "It will be easy to hide it until we can get these "capsules"." She pressed a button on the side of the ship and spoke into the speaker. "A.I. Ezekiel, assume solid formation." A soft glow emanated from in front of the ship, and the light began to take on form, and then solidified, becoming a blue-haired girl in a white dress, who immediately walked closer to Casear and Baelia. "...Masters." She acknowledged them. Kurenai pouted. "...So, I'm like a third wheel here?" She stomped her foot on the ground. Made one wonder, when she'd learn some manners, for one. "...Also, I was distracted by that pretty ice planet. It was just so...so shiny. You can't blame me! I have ADD!" ...Of course, that was a lie. Ezekiel looked over at Kurenai. Her eyes seemed to glow, and she looked bored. "Additional entity not recognized." Baelia chuckled, and placed a hand on Ezekiels head. "Ezekiel only recognizes myself and Casear. She'll have to get used to you two, but only recognizes Casear and myself as Masters." "Master is correct." So she was a yes woman. Kurenai gritted her teeth. "...Tch, fine!" She seemed rather pissed off, for one. Stomping her foot on the ground again, Kurenai began to storm off in fury. "...Stupid A.I. Thing's not real anyway, why should I-" It was obvious Kurenai had a great fear of being left out. "...care." It was extremely telling that she really did care. Amara wrapped her tail around Kurenai's wrist, tugging. "Ezekiel doesn't like me either." She could tell by the way Ezekiel was staring at her as well, with the same expression she had given Kurenai. "I like you though." She said with a rather wide smile. Such an innocent child. Kurenai gave Amara a rather forced smile in response before leaning down and tousling Amara's hair. "...I like you as well." This was something she'd get over in due time. Casear smiled. "Bear in mind police arrest you if you take that thing too far." Kurenai retorted, "...Tch, silence, you fool! There's nothing wrong with two female friends, one younger, admitting that they enjoy each other's company! So stay out of it!" She was...not having a good day. Casear chuckled. "Ezekiel, Momma wants you to hide the ship. Can you?" Baelia asked sweetly. "Yes, Master." Ezekiel raised her hand, releasing a large blast of energy from her artificial ki systems, creating a large crater in the ground. "Hiding space created." "I can take it from here Ezekiel." Casear focused his telekinetic power on the ship, which, due to it's size, was admittedly difficult, but managed to lower it into the hole, and collapsed in a bit of exhaustion. "Master?" Ezekiel moved in to check on him, but he waved her off. "It's alright, I'm fine..." He sighed. "I'm not use to large objects like that. Can you cover it?" "Accepting order." Ezekiel filled the hole with dirt, camouflaging the ground easily. Kurenai still wasn't totally convinced. "What if, y'know, somebody digs it up? That'd kinda...put a damper in our day, to say the least." Ever the goddess of skeptisism, she was. "...Though that'd be a very slim chance. I'm sure it'd be seventy-percent fine." Casear yawned. "Now that I think on it, I don't have a house." He looked at Kurenai. "Do you?" Kurenai shook her head, responding simply, "Nope, sorry. I used to just hang around at the observatory with that old coot, er, Amaya. Sometimes I'd rest at her place, but now that she's returned to her usual job, I've got nothing." "We used to live in the forest!" Amara said excitedly. "Killing and cooking the animals with ki, and whenever it got stressfull, Big Brother would burn this plant for us, canna-" Casear put a hand on her mouth. "Now is not the time for that story." "In the forest?" Baelia looked shocked. She'd never roughed it like that. Kurenai's eyes widened as she almost burst out in tears of laughter. "...Wait, seriously? You smoked-" She quickly shut herself up, not wanting to bring up it completely. It was wise to keep such things a secret. She couldn't say anything, either, with her 'special collection' and whatnot. "Either way, let's head to the nearest city and pick up some Capsules. " Casear suggested, since they didn't have anything else to do besides stock up. "How can you buy them without money?" Baelia asked, curious. "We stole alot of money befo-!" Casear slapped his hand over her mouth again. "Bank loan."